


Christmas Bows

by supreme_genius



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_genius/pseuds/supreme_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Monroe uses Christmas bows in an unconventional way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Bows

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't own Grimm. I still don't make money from this.  
> This is unbeta'd as usual.
> 
> Merry Christmas, Grimmsters!

Monroe maneuvered his shopping cart down the greeting card aisle. On the opposite side of the cards were wrapping paper and bows. The latter was the last thing he needed to pick up to finish his Christmas shopping. He grabbed two variety packs to assure all the gifts would have bows. Then he set out looking for the most important bow – the one he was going to put on his most special gift. He wanted something big and extravagant. After making sure he looked at each and every option, Monroe finally settled on a large red, green, and gold bow that was nearly twelve inches in diameter. Happy with his find, he heads towards the registers and checks out. Having bought more than he planned, he has to strategically pack all his bags into his little Beetle. It’s an awkward drive home; Monroe’s even got a bag in his lap.

Monroe has always been one to get excited for Christmas. He always loved going out and cutting down his own tree, loved putting up all the lights and decorations. Of course he loved his train set, too. Then there were the dozens of cookies and the homemade eggnog. But this year was different. This year he had a group of friends to buy gifts for. He was excited to say the least. He even offered to host Christmas dinner, as long as everyone brought a dish. He had already started planning this Christmas as he was packing away his Halloween décor. He had lists made of what to get each of his friends, what kind of cookies he was going to make and when, and what movies he wanted to watch.

Tonight he would be watching _National Lampoon’s Christmas Vacation_. It wasn’t normally on his list; Monroe preferred the classics like _White Christmas_ and _It’s a Wonderful Life_. But somehow he let Nick talk him out of his usual routine in favor of what Nick promised would be a _fun night with a good laugh_. Nick was even bringing over some food and said he’d happily be Monroe’s test dummy for his new cookie recipes. But Monroe also had a little something else up his sleeve.

It was almost seven when Nick walked through the door, pizza in hand. “Monroe, where are you?”

Monroe walks into the kitchen. “Sorry, I was just finishing up some wrapping.”

“Oh. Should I come back?”

“Nah, that’s alright. Your stuff has been wrapped.” Monroe’s voice deepens, “I swear if you pick any ofit up and shake it, I will pick _you_ up and shake you!”

“Okay.”

“Okay. Well, I’m starving!”

Monroe and Nick are quick to devour the pizza – barely half way into the movie. But at least Monroe has got a ton of cookies. As the two watched the rest of the movie, they made their way through orange white-chip cookies, snickerdoodles, peanut butter cookies with Hershey’s chocolate kisses on top, and chocolate cookies with butterscotch chips. Nick felt like he was in cookie heaven. He was still shoving cookies in his mouth when Monroe turned off the dvd player and turned the cable back on.

“You’re still eating?”

“Yesh,” Nick mumbled around a mouthful of cookie.

Monroe shook his head but smiled. _Now_ , he thought. “I’ll be right back.” He disappeared from the room before Nick could say anything.

Monroe tried to be as quick as he could manage. He lit the candles in his room and shed his clothes. He pulled out the large bow he had bought from the store earlier in the day. He had had to do a little work to ensure things wouldn’t get too _sticky_ while still going along with the plan. Once he was sure everything was perfect, it was time.

“Hey, Nick?” Monroe called down the stairs.

“Yeah?”

“Can you come up here and help me?”

“I’m coming!” Nick got up from the sofa and headed upstairs. As Nick walked into Monroe’s bedroom, his jaw almost hit the floor. “Monroe…I…uh…oh…” Nick had been curious as to what Monroe was hiding under his sweaters and khaki pants. He had spent more nights than he would like to admit thinking about what Monroe looked like naked, what he was like in bed. And Nick could now see it all, save for that damn bow hiding the best part. “For me?”

Monroe nodded. “Merry Christmas.”

Nick stumbled towards the bed, tripping over his feet. His limbs felt heavy – the kind of heaviness that usually accompanied intoxication. He climbed into bed and straddled Monroe’s lap. As he pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside, he knew his cheeks were reddening under Monroe’s intense gaze.

Monroe leaned up, meeting Nick’s lips in a long-desired kiss. It was slow and tender, nothing like Monroe had imagined. He had thought it would be fast and rough, his wolf just below the surface, fighting to break free. Nick’s hands cupped Monroe’s jaw as he deepened the kiss, pressing his tongue into the other man’s mouth. As Nick’s back began to arch, his hips pressed forward; the bow crinkled between them. The sound pulled them apart, both of them looking down at the bow.

With a grin, Nick slid off Monroe’s lap and stood next to the bed. He slipped off his pants and boxers and, upon getting back in bed, plucked the bow from Monroe and tossed it aside. Nick bit his lip as his eyes looked over Monroe. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t pictured a naked Monroe lying in bed more than just a time or two. He leaned forward and kissed Monroe again, but this time with much more fervor. He ran his hands over Monroe’s chest as Monroe wrapped his arms around Nick’s waist.

Nick’s lips moved from Monroe’s mouth to his jaw and neck. He stopped kissing and nipping just long enough to say, “I want you,” in a low, hushed voice. That voice went right to Monroe’s groin – as it usually did, but this time he could finally show that interest. Nick fingers curled around Monroe’s cock, ensuring his interest. As Monroe began moaning – and growling, which he’ll later deny – Nick’s lips curled into a smug grin. “So, what _exactly is_ my present?”

“What…what do mean?” Monroe’s voice is strained from the pleasure.

“What I mean is,” he purred into Monroe’s ear, “is my big bad wolf going to roll over for me?”

Monroe could have come right then and there with that deep, gravelly voice, but Nick’s hand became still. There was a whine lingering in the back of Monroe’s throat from the loss of that magical hand. He and Nick wiggled around until Monroe was lying down with Nick still straddling his lap.

Monroe had been adequately equipped for tonight; he pointed Nick towards the nightstand drawer, which had become home to both condoms and lube. Feeling rather jolly, Nick was generous with the foreplay and preparation. He also figured Monroe was used to giving rather than taking. Whereas Nick was the opposite. But since coming into his grimmness, he couldn’t get rid of the desire to push Monroe down on a bed and fuck him until he couldn’t move.

When Nick slid into him, Monroe threw back his head and let out a growl. He wasn’t used to the burn, but the pleasure far outweighed it. Nick leaned down to capture his lips before he began moving his hips. Each thrust earned him a moan or a growl – that made him smile a smug grin. Nick had thought about this moment more than he’d ever admit to, but he’d never pictured it like this. Nick had always expected their roles to be reversed.

He rocked his hips back and forth; his thrusts became deeper, harder. Monroe had had his eyes slammed shut, but when he opened them they were a deep red. That turned on Nick far more than it should. He leaned his head down to kiss and nip at Monroe’s jaw and neck. He reached down between them to wrap his fingers around Monroe’s cock, making him slam his eyes shut again and lose all coherent thought. Monroe fisted his hands in the sheets and howled. His skin was tacky with sweat and hair fell in his face.

Nick could feel the tightness in his lower stomach and in his thighs; he knew he was close. He concentrated on getting Monroe off as best as he could. His hips were getting shaky and his thrusts were becoming sporadic. With a few more strokes, Monroe was coming, spurting white strips over his stomach and Nick’s hand. Nick worked Monroe through it until he just couldn’t take it anymore. He fisted his hands in the sheet on either side of Monroe’s shoulders, thrust in twice more, and he was coming.

Nick collapsed next to Monroe, partly laying on his chest. He panted to catch his breath managed a bit of cleanup. The two laid in bed, tangled together, stealing kisses. Nick’s eyes caught sight of the bow lying on the floor.

“Merry Christmas, Monroe,” he mumbled into the crook of his lover’s neck.

“Merry Christmas, Nick.”


End file.
